bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cero
Cero is a strong and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancars, and Vizards. Instructions For This Article Listen up, everyone. This is where we'll record canon Cero as well as fanon Cero. If you have an idea for a new Cero, place it here. But be sure to follow these guidelines: # NO GODMODDING! No ridiculously overpowered Cero, okay? # Make sure the number of the Cero is appropriate. The regular cero is the easiest to use and usually the most simple or weakest. Either Gran Rey Cero or Cero Oscuras are the hardest to use and usually the most complex or powerful. # Cero Oscuras is the most powerful cero and the regular cero is the weakest. No exceptions! # Again, no ridiculously overpowered cero. I can't stress this enough. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Seireitou. # If you MUST create a powerful cero, at least be responsible about it. Place it in the correct order for it's power. # To use an extremely powerful and/or high-leveled cero, the character would have to be a very advanced hollow/vizard/or arrancar. Avoid. Godmodding. # The more skillful a character is with cero, the more powerful the cero are, and the more cero they can perform. # Keep in mind, cero uses up Reiryoku. And no character has infinite Reiryoku. # You have to follow the format I layed out for the pre-existing cero. No exceptions! # ANY Cero on this page is free to be used by anyone else. By placing your cero on this list, you free it up for anyone else to use as well. This means that you can't create a powerful cero for use as your character's own personal secret weapon. Happy creating! * Ten Tailed Fox = List of Cero = Below is the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's list of cero. This will contain both canon and fanon cero. Listed in order of power. #1 being the strongest. The higher the number, the weaker the cero. Put your cero in the correct place. Remember "Cero Oscuras" is the strongest cero unless Kubo reveals one stronger. The Cero will be ranked from 1-10. Level one cero are the strongest and level 10 are the weakest. Level One Cero These are the strongest cero used by Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizards. Among the level one cero, Cero Oscuras is the strongest. List them in order of strength with Cero Oscuras on top. Cero Oscuras Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃, セロ・オスキュラス, sero osukyurasu; Japanese for "black hollow flash", Spanish for "Dark Zero") is a black Cero, used only by an Arrancar in their released form. This cero compares to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. It is too early to tell for sure if Gran Rey Cero is stronger or not, because only Gran Rey Cero coupled with any Espada above Cuatro releasing their power are forbidden under Las Noches. Obviously Cero Oscuras should be forbidden as well, since an Espada ranked below 4th should be able to use Cero Oscuras after his/her ressureccion under Las Noches. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is unknown. The Cero Oscuras is far greater than a average Cero. * Users: Arrancars with a ressureccion ONLY (However, very advanced Vizards who can control their full hollow state can also use it) * Creator: Canon Gran Rey Cero Gran rey cero (王虚の閃光, グラン・レイ・セロ, guran rei sero; Japanese for "royal hollow flash", Spanish for "grand king zero") is an arrancar-exclusive Cero. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the arrancar. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask. It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, the other being an Espada above cuatro releasing their zanpakuto, as these are so powerful they would destroy Las Noches. * Users: Arrancar and Advanced Vizards ONLY. * Creator: Canon Level Two Cero Cero Ejecución Cero Ejecución (Lit. Zero Execution) is a cero created by Seireitou Kuchiki during his training with his full hollow form. This cero was designed to mirror his KatonGetsuga but a quicker and more destructive attack. Its color is gold with black and red lightning surrounding it. *User: Seireitou Kuchiki *Creator: Seireitou Cero Circunferencia Cero Circunferencia (lit Cicumference Zero) is a Cero that radiates outward, blasting everything within a radius. The distance it travels can be controlled, but it takes an immense amount of energy to use. Blasting a large area more than once or twice can kill the user. * Users: Top-ranking Espada * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Three Cero Cero Sierra Cero Sierra (lit, Saw Zero) is a Cero that Arrancar can summon above their open palm and throw. It takes the shape of a disk, and can grind and cut through things like a buzz saw. Cero normally explodes, so to be able to grind and cut, the energy in Cero Sierra is very condensed and compact, making it unstable and very difficult to create and maintain. * Users: Only high-ranking Arrancar * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Four Cero Cero Taladradora Cero Taladradora (lit, Drill Zero) is a Cero that is performed by spinning whatever bodypart the Cero is produced from. This turns the Cero blast into a drill that can drill right through the target. Due to being a drill instead of exploding, it is made of heavily condensed energy, and thus is unstable and difficult to create. * Users: Only high-ranking Arrancar and possibly strong Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Five Cero Cero Ametralladora Cero Ametralladora (lit, Machine Gun Zero) is a series of smaller, weaker, rapid-fire Cero blasts. It can be somewhat draining if used for extended periods. * Users: Most high-level Arrancar and some Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Mortale Cero Mortal (lit. Mortal Zero) is a speacial kind of Cero that can only be used by humans who have obtained hollow powers (example.Haseo Otagure). It is executed similarly to the gran rey cero, by mixing the humans blood with the cero. The cero's color is a reflection of the personality of the user.And it can only be used once at full power and 3 times at normal strenght. * User: Vizard * Creator: Dr.Ayzen Level Six Cero Cero Dividido Cero Dividido (lit Divided Cero) is a exclusive Cero attack invented by Pequeño Demonio who has been given the title as the Espada with the strongest Cero. It can only be activated in his released form. To perform it he gathers energy above the top of his trident-like zanpakuto which glows a dark purple. When enough energy is gather he can launch several ceros from the energy ball while it still retains its form. The blast are highly destructive and can actually home in on a traget making it extremley deadly and almost impossible to avoid. *Users: Pequeño Demonio *Creator Blackemo1 Level Seven Cero Cero Ave Cero Ave (lit, Bird Zero) fires a cero wave in the shape of a bird with outstretched wings. It is capable of being remotely controlled, but really is only slightly more powerful than a regular Cero. * Users: Most Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Eight Cero Cero Horadar Cero Horadar (lit, Piercing Hollow Flash) is a cero invented by Gousuke after his transformation into an arrancar. He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast bullet-like beam/laser of red cero from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. * Users: High-level Hollows/Arrancar/Vizard * Creator: Ten Tailed Fox Cero Lluvia Cero Lluvia (lit, Rain Zero) is a series of small Cero blasts shot upwards. They bounce of the ceiling and fall onto the enemy like rain. Each blast is much weaker than a regular Cero. * Users: Most average Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Nine Cero Cero Parejo Cero Parejo (lit, Twin Zero) is two Cero blasts fired from both hands at once. Each shot has the same strength of a regular Cero. * Users: Nearly any Hollow, Arrancar, or Vizard. * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Brinco Cero Brinco (lit, Skip Zero) is a Cero blast that skips along the ground before for hitting the opponent. To be able to bounce, the energy in it is not very condensed, making a somewhat weak explosion when it hits the target. * Users: Most Hollows, Arrancar, or Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Luna Paso Cero Luna Paso Cero (lit Moon Step Zero) is a Cero expelled from the user's feet to propel them through the air. By controlling the power of the blast, the technique can vary. A powerful blast can cause the user to rocket upwards, but damages the ground they were standing on. By doing this repeatedly, the user can zigzag through the air. A weaker blast will merely cause the user to "hop", but if done repeatedly, the user can literally bounce on thin air, allowing them to cross gaps by bunny-hopping across them. And if the user is sent flying, they can merely hop down to the ground safely in the same way one would walk down stairs. * Users: Mostly Arrancar, but it is possible for a Vizard or a Hollow with legs to learn it. * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Ten Cero Cero Cero (虚閃, セロ, Sero; Japanese for "hollow flash," Spanish for "zero", "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Vizard. It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the cero is dependant on the strength of the user (i. e. the stronger the user the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation. * Users: Hollows/Arrancar/Vizard * Creator: Canon Level Zero Cero Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero (roughly Grand King Impact Cannon Zero) is a special form of Cero only useable by the leader of the Arrancar, or possibly the leader of the Vizard. It is ranked "level zero" because it is unlike any other Cero. It does not explode, and it deals no external damage. It is a heightened form of Cero, useable only by a master. Only the strongest can hope to add it to their arsenal. To perform it, the user clenches their hands into fists and presses their knuckles flat against the enemy's body. They then release a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. However, the technique is also dangerous to the user. Using it even once can leave the user extremely winded, panting and gasping for air. Firing it repeatedly can put the user in physical pain. It is the ultimate Cero attack, but using it is extremely risky. While the technique is traditionally used by pressing the user's fists flat against the victim, the bursts of Cero energy actually travel through the air about a foot from the user's fists. But despite this distance, it is almost exclusively close-quarters. * Users: Leader of the Arrancar, and possibly the leader of the Vizard * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Category:Ability